


Sense Memory

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: When you've been together long enough, you know just what to do to help each other.





	Sense Memory

Ireland’s quidditch team was, apparently, not content with winning against Bulgaria in 1994. By 2002, they were back in the semi-finals. And, of course, Dean and Seamus had tickets. Seamus couldn’t bear to miss it. Plus, there was very little reason to expect a Death Eater rampage at this particular event, and so it was basically a no-brainer. 

As it turned out, most of the 1998 class of Hogwarts couldn’t miss it either, and it looked as if it was going to be a really great reunion weekend. 

At least, until Dean woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, the chilling sensation of the nightmare still clinging to his skin. He stumbled from the bed and outside of the tent so that he could vomit onto the grass. Then he flopped onto his back, breathing heavily and hating everything about his life. 

He despised those nightmares. He hated the way that they clawed their way back into his life at the most inconvenient and absurd of times. He loathed the way that they seemed to pop up whenever they felt like it. Wasn’t living through the war in and of itself enough trauma for one life. 

The rustle of the tent flap behind him indicated Seamus’s arrival. He dropped onto the grass next to Dean, thankfully on the other side from the vomit. Still, didn’t stop Seamus from taking his wand and getting rid of it. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, his throat hoarse. Seamus reached out and patted him on the leg. 

“No worries. It just seemed a shame to miss such a nice night. I mean, that’s why you came out here, right?”

“Yeah. Obviously,” Dean pulled himself to a sitting position and Seamus moved over a bit to lean against him. “I think... I think it was just the smell of being in... being outside at night? Like I know it’s fresh and peaceful and whatever, but it just reminded me too much...” he shrugged lightly. Seamus nodded. 

“Sure. Only, as we were planning to sleep here for the next two nights, that might be a little bit problematic.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, Shay.”

“No apology necessary,” Seamus shook his head. “In fact, I think that I might even be convinced to take you to a nice country pub to stay for the next few days.” 

“Yeah?” Dean turned to grin at him. “You wouldn’t mind? You’ll miss the parties...”

“First of all, no, I won’t. Not the main ones. We can apparate in and out. Also, even if I did a little bit, my liver will not be upset over the reprieve,” Seamus shrugged. “Besides, it might be an even trade provided that you’re willing to put out once we get there.” 

“Shay, it’s like... three am. I just want a room, a hot shower, and a comfortable bed.” Dean shook his head. But, then he kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem. And I wouldn’t worry about it tonight,” Seamus stood and stretched. “You can put out in the morning. Now, get up and come into the tent. We can pack up tomorrow, but we should secure the important stuff and pack up our clothes and stuff.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Seamus paused at the tent door. 

“But, just so we’re clear, you are putting out in the morning.”


End file.
